


Dragons Do Not Fair Well With Kitchen Equipment

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Night Fury!Pete [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkward!Pete, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Night Fury!Pete - Freeform, Sleepy Patrick is grumpy Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete attempts to make his wonderful (fully human) boyfriend breakfast, but of course, nothing can ever go smoothly when you're a night fury living in a normal HUMAN environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Do Not Fair Well With Kitchen Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea, please enjoy!  
> xoMCE

Patrick woke up to the smell of burning and the fire alarm blaring through the house. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he stumbled out of bed to the top of the stairs to see Pete wafting smoke away from the alarm with his wings.

“Pete? What the hell is going on?” Patrick yelled at his boyfriend, who jumped and looked up at him with an extremely guilty look on his face.

Pete shook his head and swiftly moved back into the kitchen, leaving Patrick to shout after him, “That’s not an answer!”

Patrick went back into their room to get dressed and make the bed (along with tidying up everything that Pete must have knocked over when he’d gotten up).

 

Pete stood in the centre of the kitchen, unsure of where to begin with clearing up. Eggs, flour, milk and actual pancake batter covered the floor. This is why he’d taken so many pills to keep himself hidden. Tails were 100% trouble in any circumstance that wasn’t flying.

He turned the cooker off and went to grab a mop, running straight into Patrick.

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to see past Pete, and then attempting to see through Pete’s wings as he extended them to hide the mess.

“Nothing! Just, just go back to bed,” Pete turned Patrick around and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the stairs.

“You’re totally up to something, Pete.”

 

Pete searched frantically through the cupboard, hoping to find the mop before Patrick got too suspicious. Patrick spent too much time making sure the whole house was spotless. One time, they’d had a shouting match over a few old scales of Pete’s that had turn up in the kitchen because ‘Goddammit, Pete. That’s unhygienic!’ Pete hated arguing with Patrick, which is why he was trying to sort the kitchen out as quickly as possible.

“Pete!” Pete flinched and stopped searching, dragging himself back to where Patrick was stood, impatiently tapping his foot, bringing up a small cloud of flour. “What the _hell_ have you being doing?”

Pete hung his head and hugged himself.

“I wanted to make you breakfast.”

Patrick gestured wildly to the batter mix covering the worktops.

“This isn’t breakfast. You set the fire alarm off, for Christ’s sakes!”

Pete stayed silent and let Patrick take it in and rant.

“What do you have to say? You’d better clean it up, because I’m not.”

Pete nodded. He hated getting shouted at; it reminded him of living with his parents too much.

Patrick finally noticed the way Pete’s wings were partially enveloping him, not stretched out or folded away like they usually were; and his tail was coiled around his feet.

“M’ sorry, Patrick.”

Patrick sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have shouted at Pete, after all, he tried to do something for his benefit. He crossed the space between them and rubbed Pete’s arm soothingly, as Pete’s head bolted up.

“You tried. I-I’m sorry too. Did you hurt yourself on anything?”

Pete swallowed and looked at the forks on the floor. Patrick followed his gaze and began inspecting his lover’s wings.

“There’s a little pin prick. It should be okay.”

Pete’s mouth twitched in a small smile.

“Sorry about all the mess and waking you up and -,” Patrick interrupted him with a chaste kiss.

“It’s okay. Now, let’s make breakfast together, seeing as I’m up. “

Pete smiled and returned the kiss.

“But we need to clean up!”

Patrick nodded, “Breakfast first. We’ll probably make even more mess, anyway!”

They both grinned. Pete couldn’t have asked for a sweeter boyfriend.


End file.
